Natural Low
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Riley has been taking weed to rid himself of the pre-change agrivation he's been feeling. Now he's low on cash... Huey makes a suggestin and finds out something interesting about his brother. Alpha/Omega verse.


**Natural Low**

**Summary: **Riley has been taking weed to rid himself of the pre-change agrivation he's been feeling. Now he's low on cash... Huey makes a suggestin and finds out something interesting about his brother. Alpha/Omega verse.

**Warnings: **Yaoi between brothers, mentions of drug abuse. Riley is 16 and Huey is 18 in this fic. Slight OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters nor places in this fic... And that's why I'm not getting any money for dong this... (contemplative pause) I have way to much free time on my hands for a third year university student.

**Chapter 1 - Afterglow**

**Chapter AN: **So this actually started out as a PWP but I was thinking about turning it into a multi chapter story. In the universe I propose, people come into their Alpha/Beta/Omega inheritance at the age of 16. Also I'm beginning to get annoyed with Omegas being th only ones who feel the need to hide or be ashamed of what they are so we'll see where that goes if the story continues.

There will only be slight mentions of Alpha/Omega dynamics in this chapter. No actual sex... Yet... But still relatively steamy. Also, biting and underlining domination themes but nothing too heavy.

Hope you enjoy.

To put it bluntly, Riley was a nervous wreck. He'd practically torn the whole house apart for the third time in as many hours, looking for any loose change in order to get his fix. He was desperate. It was verging on twenty four hours since his last trip and and it wasn't only himself who he was driving up the wall with his constant moving about.

Huey put his pen down and took a deep breath in order to calm himself. His assignment was simply not getting done and it would continue to remain unprogressed so long as his brother's restlessness continued. "Riley..." He growled, standing from his seat at the dining room table "How much is it going to take for you to sit our ass down and be quiet?"

Riley snapped around to glare at his brother "I don't want your money!" He spat before turning back to the couch and picked up one of the cushions... AhHa! Sucess! Twenty three cents... That would get him absolutely nowhere.

"I don't give a shit about what you want, Riley." Huey bit back. He knew thathe should humour his brother. It was only a week to go before his sixteenth birthday and Huey remembered practically itching to tear off his own skin this close to his inheritance taking hold, but the drugs Riey had been taking on top of his coming of age were simply too much! "I need you to calm the fuck down so I can finish my assignment."

"I just..." Riley started then stopped, not wanting to admit to his hollier-than-thou, goody-two-shoes brother that his body was beginning to crave the mellow calm that came after the high... That his habit was beginning to control him. He hadn't ment to start... Just that he needed something to help him relax. Recently, he'd been feeling agitated and unsettled... Huey hadn't done this... Maybe Beta's were different? It was two years ago that his brother had come into his inheritance. Riley hadn't been around for the transformation but he'd returned home to the sight of his brother buffed out some and a strange scent permiating their entirehouse. Their grandfather had informed him that his brother was a Beta and that had been that. The strong scent had faded after a week or so and they had returned to their every day lives.

"You want to get high, right?" Huey stated more than asked "There are cheaper ways of getting the same thing." That caught the younger boy's attention and he instantly turned back to his brother to hear the proposal "That shit you're on..." Huey continued, scrunching his nose at the phantom smell of weed that his brother had been wearing like a cheep cologne recently "An after glow is just as calming... Call someone and hook up."

"I don't have anyone to call." Riley grumbled softly "And I don't trust the regular hoes... and its not like I have a girlfriend... No one will date me until I get my inheritance... " The end of his sentance was barely audible as the brok off into thought.

"Then go for a run or something." Huey sighed irritatedly, throwing his hands in the air and standing to pace the room in an attempt to calm his own mounting frustration "Just do something to calm dow..."

"I trust you." Came the soft reply and Huey's focus shot up to his brother, his entire body going ridged as he froze mid step.

"What?" He asked as the shorter boy took a step closer to him, eyes hazing over slightly.

"I said... I trust you, Huey." Riley repeated, his voice getting stronger as he backed his brother towards the couch, causing the taller boy to fall into it when the back of his legs hit the seat. Riley wasted no time in straddling Huey's hips and wrapping his arms around his neck "I trust you."

Huey was too shocked to say anything remotely ineligible as his little brother kept muttering the mantra over and over. He really wasn't sure what had brought this on but there was no way that... "Riley, get a grip." He finally managed, pressing his palms into the smaller boy's sides in an attempt to seperate them when soft lips began pecking at his neck "Dude! I'm your brother!"

"Who better to take care of me?" Riley murmured against the sensitive skin behing Huey's ear "I'm in pain Huey..." He whined, shifting in hs brother's lap and bit his lip at the strangled sound that caught in his throat when their hips brushed together and Riley was hard "Please help me, Huey."

Huey growled low in his chest and oh the things that did to Riley. His brother could never reject him when he asked for help. Riley felt the older boy's fingers tighten on his sides and he knew he had him... Anything to get back to the amazing bliss he'd been engaging in the last couple weeks. Something in him broke as Huey began to shake beneath him. He could feel the older boy's control silpping and the fact that it was because of him caused a power rush so strong that it sent a thrill through his body.

Meanwhile, Huey as deliberating with a struggle all his own. He'd kept his secret for so long and this would fuck everything up. He felt his inheritance responding, violently shoving against his psyche for a chance to finally, finally get out. _What the hell? _It struggled. _He wants it. _It purred within him, restless now that freedom was so close. _You can't hide what you are forever, we need to be free. You need to let go!_

Riley shouted when he suddenly fell sideways and found himself on his back, hands pressed into the couch cushions where Huey had gripped his wrists on either side of his head... the weight of his brother resting between his thighs felt surprisingly good and Riley moaned softly as he cantered his hips up only for Huey to roll his down and Riley groaned loudly as pleasure shot through his body.

Huey's body was tense as he held his brother down, caught between the pleasure being offered to him and the kowledge that this was his little fucking brother! His inheritance still raged at him to just give in, violently clawing at his self control like it had never done before...

"Huey..." Riley whimpeed and Huey growled low in his chest to quieten the boy beneath him. He needed to think... Needed to gt himself under cotrol...

Riley keened at the sound, throwing his head back and offering his neck... And something inside Huey snapped. The first thing you were ever taught in school and it was reiterated more than the fucking national anthem was: Never bare your neck to an Alpha. There were only two exceptions and this was not one of them... But Rily didn't know... Riley doesn't know! Huey might as well have been on auto pilot as he leaned forward and bit deeply into his brother's neck, drawing blood and Riley shuddered as a scream ripped itself from his body.

When Huey pulled his teeth from his brother's flesh and leaned back, he chuckled at the blush on the younger boy's face "Did you just come?"

"You..." Riley started before having to swallow to get his breath back "You bit me?"

The smirk that crossed Huey's face was easy and relaxed, the tension having melted from his features to leave him calmly acceptant of the situation "Why do you think I don't have sex with Jasmine?" He asked, an ease and calm radiating from his very skin that made the younger boy somehow nervous "We all have our secrets, Riley."

Riley smiled at his brother softly. Yeah, everyone had their secrets. He made to move away but the fingers tightening around his wrists once again stopped him. He glanced up but his gaze never made it to Huey's face because they got caught on the bulge in his brother's pants. Riley gaped like a fish for a full minute before looking up at Huey questioning.

"That's the other reason." Huey chuckled, unashamed, his laugh deep but easy "She's a little intimidated."

"A little?" Riley repeared only to have his voice pitch embarrassingly at the end.

"Yeah..." Huey grinned as he leaned back down to lick at the blood on his brother's neck, simultaneously thrusting between the younger boy's legs. Riley gasped and his body arched as Huey's clothes erection rubbed against him thrugh his pants. The strange scent that Riley hadn't smelt in two years invaded the air but, without his inheritance, he couldn't understand what it meant. It was strong and powerful and... Safe?

"Close your eyes, Riley." Huey whispered without missing a beat "Close your eyes and imagine taking me inside you." His voice dropped to a low murmur and it sent tremors throughout the slighter body "You'd be intimidated too." His hips snapped forward harder, rutting against the smaller boy "I'd probably tear you open but you'd be so full..." Riley's legs wrapped around his brother's waist in an attempt to pull him closer even as Huey continued to slam against him "What do you think, brother? Think you could handle this?"

Riley keened as his body was rocked so forcefully he felt his eyes roll back in his skull. Yes... Yes he could imagine it and the ver idea had him harder than he'd ever been in his young life.

"I asked you a question. " Huey growled and Riley opened his mouth to answer but only gasps and moans came out. Huey frowned and released one of Riley's wrists to tangle his fingers into his brother's braids, pulling back until the boy's neck was bared to him once again... One true bite and Riley would easily submit to him... Regardless of what his inheritance decided next week "Answer me."

"Yes!" Riley screamed.

"Think you couldtake all of me?"

"Yes, brother!"

"If we keep this up, will you stop the drugs?"

"..."

"Will you quit using, Riley?"

Looking up into his brother's face, Riley saw the worry behind the lust blown pupils and his breathing hitched but he still shook his had "When I'm an Alpha..." The younger gasped" We can't do this anymore." He strugled to gulp air into his lungs as he forced himself to think past the pleasure "My rep would go out the windowoh!" He practically howled when Huey ground against him again, a fog taking over his brain to leave him breathless and incomprehensible.

"I don't care about your rep, Riley." Huey murmured calmy but his tone was serious "Stop the drugs."

"But..."

"Riley!" Huey interupted, stopping all movement. Riley squirmed beneath him, desperate for release "Riley..."

Riley looked up and he'd never noticed how truly hypnotising his brother's eyes could be "You will never take drugs again."

It wasn't so much what Huey said but how he'd said it that had Riley whispering the word:yes before coming so hard he saw stars. He screamed and thrashed and gripped Huey's arm with his single free hand as he rode out his second orgasm until he was left twitching and sensitive and exhausted beneath his brother. Huey smiled down at the younger boy before taking one last lick at his neck and pulling away from him.

Riley whined and caught the edge of his fingers in his brother's shirt but Huey only smiled as he stood anyway "Enjoy the afterglow, brother." He murmured before walking to the bathroom to finish himself off.

Riley lay back and closed his eyes, smiling as he took note of the tingling sensatons still running through his body and the phantom press of where Huey's body had held him down lingered on his skin... What they'd done was hell of a fucked up but Huey had been right about the high... Hell, it'd been the best high of his life. Was it so wrong that he wanted to do it again? Just not now... Now, now he would enjoy the sensation of his entire being sinking lax into the couch and the slight sting against his shoulder.

Huey reached the bathroom and almost instantly stuck his hand into his pants, grabbing himself. He beat his cock quickly, biting into his arm to muffle a shout as he came hard to the image of his baby brother splayed out before him, his shorts soakd with cum.

Huey laughed quietly to himself as he cleaned himself up and licked his lips. Oh how Riley was in for a surprise next week. Huey could taste it in the boy's blood, hell... In the past month, he could've sworn that he'd smelt it on the kid but he couldn't be sure because the weed had been masking it.

_Mine... _His inheritance growled gleefully.

Huey was inclined to agree.

**AN: **So here is the beginning of what I'm hoping turns out to be a sexy two-shot. I apologise for the slight OOCness but I kinda like my Alphas a little more brutal. You'll learn why Huey's hiding his true status in the next chapter.

Please review because that makes me feel loved.


End file.
